Bite Me (An Auslly Story)
by WritingStarz321
Summary: Ally Dawson is starting her senior year with popularity and friends, the two things that will guarantee you a perfect high school experience. Then she meets Austin, the cute and funny mysterious boy with secrets. As Ally unravels the secrets one by one she finds out more about her past too and gets dragged in to the dangerous world of the vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so please read and review. Tell me if you like it and I appreciate suggestions. So…let's begin. I do not own Austin and Ally**

(Line Break)

Ally sat with her friends, Cassidy and Brooke, on the first day of her senior year. It was first period, History, and her and her friends were texting while Mr. Patel was saying something they obviously couldn't care less about.

_Group Chat_

_Brooke: Hav u guys seen the new guy yet?_

_Cassidy: Yea! He's cute!_

_Ally: Wait. Wat new guy?_

_Cassidy: U haven't seen him? The whole skools been talking about him._

_Brooke: Yea! Idk his name but he's so hot!_

_Ally: Does he hav a gf?_

_Brooke: Ooooo Allllyyy! U haven't even seen him and u already wanna hook up!_

_Ally: Shut up! Does he?_

_Cassidy: Lol yea, sadly he does. He hangs out with her, some red head kid and a some…Mexican chic I think._

_Brooke: Wow Ally, u r soooo late! U need to keep up._

_Ally: It's the first day of skool. I thought I wud hav chance to relax before I settle back in to my popularity status._

_Cassidy: Being popular is a full time job. U gotta b able to handle it._

_Ally: Whatever._

Someone cleared their throat loudly beside Ally and she jumped. She looked up and saw Mr. Patel standing over her desk. She quickly tried to hide her phone in her hands but the teacher was holding out his hand.

"The phone Miss. Dawson."

Grudgingly, she locked the IPhone and placed it in the hand of the teacher. Beside her Cassidy and Brooke snickered and she rolled her eyes.

(Line Break)

After dropping her things off at her locker, Ally started towards the cafeteria. The first half of the day had gone by fast, although it had seemed a lot longer without her phone. She sighed at the fact that she wouldn't get it back 'till the end of the day. She snapped out of her thoughts and quickened her pace. Brooke and Cassidy were already waiting in the cafeteria.

Reaching the end of the hall she turned the corner…and crashed into somebody. She staggered back almost falling and would've if someone hadn't been firmly grabbing her wrist. Finding her balance, she looked up to her victim. It was a boy. He had a mess of blonde hair on his head and his skin was pale, bringing out his dark eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt, jeans and black high tops. Behind him were three other people, a tall red head, a short Latina and an average height dark skinned girl. Ally shook her to keep from staring.

"Sorry," she said, almost choking on her words. "I didn't know you were there."

He smiled, his teeth were pure white. "It's fine, it's not really anyone's fault. I'm Austin," he said, letting go of her wrist. "This is Kira, Trish and Dez." He gestured towards the trio behind him.

"Ally," she whispered, looking straight into his dark brown eyes.

"Well, Ally, it was nice to meet you."

Ally knew she should've said something back but before she could, Austin was slipping past her followed by the other three. Kira gave her a look, but Trish and Dez didn't look at her at all.

After they left, Ally was still frozen in place. That was _him_. The new guy. Something tickled at her stomach but she shook off the feeling before it could get stronger. She continued to walk to the cafeteria, trying to keep from tripping over feet.

(Line break)

"Ally, where were you? It doesn't take forever to get from your locker to the cafeteria," Cassidy questioned.

The three of them were in the cafeteria, sitting at a table in the middle of the room. For some reason the table always seemed to be magically reserved for them.

"I got held up," Ally mumbled, popping a French fry in her mouth.

"Held up, Ally? Please, that's like the oldest excuse in the book," Brooke said, folding her arms.

Ally tilted her head in fake curiosity. "There's a book?"

"Ally, we're being serious," Cassidy said but there was a smirk on her face, "where were you?"

"Guys, just drop it okay. I was at my locker and I took longer than usual."

Brooke sighed. "Okay…," she said, "but for all we know, you could've of been hooking up with the new guy."

Ally let out a fake cough to keep her facial expression from changing. "I can promise you, that never happened."

Cassidy snorted. "Whatever."

(Line Break)

The end of the day came fast and after Ally picked up her phone from Mr. Patel, she'd said bye to Brooke and Cassidy and was walking to the 'EXIT' doors of the school that led to the parking lot with her 2014 Toyota Corolla in it. She was about to pass the Art room when she heard voices and stopped before she passed the door.

"…leave. This place is boring."

"We can't leave yet. The council told us to do this so we have to finish the job."

"This place isn't so bad Kira. You just need to adjust."

"Like your adjusting by making new friends. What was up with that anyway, talking to that girl."

"Her name is Ally, and I bumped into her. It would be rude _not_ to say anything."

"Well actually, she bumped into you and since when do you care about being rude."

"Kira relax, there's no need to be jealous."

"Jealous! You-!"

"Guys! Now's not the time for relationship problems."

Ally backed up, not wanting to listen anymore, and bumped into something. She turned around and saw Dez staring down at her.

"Well hellooo…," he says. "What are you doing?"

"I-sorry. I have to go." She turned and almost screamed when she saw Kira standing in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, her voice sinister.

"Leaving," Ally tried to push past her but Kira blocked her path.

"Were you spying on us?" Kira's eyes narrowed down into slits. Ally staggered back.

"No. I wasn't. Actually I-."

"Kira leave her alone."

Ally turned her head and saw Austin standing in the doorway with Trish behind him.

Austin turned to Ally. "Sorry, Ally. Kira can be a bitch sometimes but she means well."

Ally looked to the ground, not wanting to see the look Kira was giving either her or Austin. "Right. Well, bye." Without looking up, Ally moved around Kira and started walking to the doors, not looking back once.

**Soooo, tell me how it was. No negative comments please. Constructive criticism is okay. Welllll bye! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I got like some reviews but and it got me excited so I wrote the next chapter. Here it is…P.S: Thx for reviewing Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

Continuing from the last chapter…

(Line Break)

Ally rushed out the doors and ran through the parking lot to get to her car. She quickly opened the door to the driver's seat and got in, shutting the door behind her. Inside, she put her hands to her head and tried to block out the memory of what had just happened. She didn't want to think about the conversation that she'd overheard because she couldn't explain it, and if she couldn't explain it, it would only freak her out.

Dropping her hands, she reached into her bag for her keys. She started the car and began to drive.

(Line Break)

Ally sat at her desk in Mrs. Kaylyn's Art class the next day. On either side of her were Cassidy and Brooke, texting away on their phones. Ally would've been doing the same, only she was keeping an eye out for someone, hoping she wouldn't have to see that someone and his friends today.

The bell rang and Ally relaxed her shoulders, happy that no one else had walked through the door. She reached for her phone on the desk.

"Okay, since this is your first Art class for the year, you have a free period," Mrs Kaylyn said to the class. "Get a canvas or paper and do anything you want." Picking up a magazine from her desk, the teacher sat down and blocked herself out from everything else.

Ally put her phone down. "I'm getting paper," she said, rising from her seat.

Brooke looked at her in disbelief. "You're actually going to work?"

"Believe it or not, yes, yes I am."

Brooke rolled her eyes and looked back to her phone.

After getting paper, Ally sat back down at her desk and got a pencil from her binder and began to draw. Then she heard the door open and she stilled, not even looking up.

"Sorry we're late." _No, please no._

"Yes, yes, it's fine. Go sit down," she heard Mrs. Kaylyn say.

Then footsteps, then, "Hi, Ally."

Cassidy and Brooke snapped their heads up from their phones and Ally followed, much slower. Standing beside their desks were Austin and Dez. Austin was looking at Ally with the same smile he'd given her when they'd first met. Ally managed to put a fake no-teeth smile on her face.

"Hey…Austin."

Ally heard the faintest noises from Cassidy and Brooke that sounded like something in-between a gasp and squeal. Austin smiled wider before walking to the back of the class, followed by Dez. It was then that Ally noticed how quiet the class had gotten. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the bullshit she was about to get from Brooke and Cassidy. Brooke started.

"You dirty little bitch," she whispered, a smirk on her face.

"Guys I really don't want to talk about-."

"That's where you were yesterday," whispered Cassidy. "With _him_."

"Guys, listen to-."

"Tsk, tsk Allyson. You know he has a girlfriend," Brooke continued.

"And on the first day of school too. Ally I never knew you could be so bad."

"You even know his name. Mmhh, mmhh. Ally you got it bad."

"Will you two shut up!" Ally whisper-shouted. She heard someone snicker behind her. She didn't need to look back to know who it was and she cringed knowing Austin could've heard that whole conversation. Dropping her voice even lower she said, "I'll tell you guys what happened later but not now okay, so zip it!"

Cassidy smirked, "It's okay Ally. You can't tell us anything we don't already know, you know, except how his lips taste."

At that they burst out laughing and Ally sank back in her chair, covering her face with her hair. **(A/N: Omg it rhymes. Lol.)**

(Line Break)

This time when the lunch bell rang, Brooke and Cassidy didn't let Ally out of their sight. They followed her all the way to her locker and dragged her to theirs. They wouldn't even allow her to walk ahead of them when they were walking to slow.

"Okay, guys, this is ridiculous." She pushed them off her and put up her hands to keep them away.

"Well sorry but if we let you off by yourself one more time you could end up losing your-."

"Finish that sentence and I will slap the make-up off your face."

Brooke held a hand up to her face defensively.

"Okay," said Cassidy, "so tell us what happened with you Mr. Right."

"Well…I bumped into Mr. Right," Ally said, mimicking Cassidy's voice, "and he said hi, we exchanged names. _That's it_."

"Oh come on Ally," Brooke whined. "We're your friends. Give us the details. The feel of his chest against yours, the his hand caressed your face-."

Ally scoffed. "Okay you guys are impossible. I'm going to the bathroom."

"We'll come with you!"

"Brooke!"

"Okay fine. But if you take long we're coming to get you."

"Yeah, okay. You do that."

She turned and walked in the opposite direction where the bathrooms were. When she reached the girls bathroom door, she pushed it open and stepped inside. She didn't really need to go to the bathroom so she decided to check her make-up and her hair to kill time. Her chestnut amber highlighted curls looked perfect but her eyeliner had smudged a little in the corner. She turned the water on at the sink and wet her hand. When she looked back up at the mirror she gasped and held her wet hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. In the reflection was Kira. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the wall. Ally turned around quickly to make sure she wasn't imagining things. She wasn't.

"Hey Ally," her sweet voice not bothering to cover up the layer of poison underneath.

Slowly, Ally dropped her hand. "H-hi Kira. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," she pushed off the wall and strutted over to Ally. "I just wanted to see one of my favourite girlfriends."

_Right…_"Really."

"Sure. You should really hang out with me and Trish sometime. That is, when I'm not hanging out with my boyfriend." So that's what this was about. Made sense.

"Austin?"

"Oh, so you do know who my boyfriend is."

"Yeah, umm, Kira, listen. I'm not-."

"Interested? Oh I know. But if you continue down this road your taking you will be, and trust me you don't want interested in a-." She paused. "In _him_."

"Okay, umm, this 'road' I'm on was never a choice. If anything Austin's on it and-."

"Shut up, Ally. You don't know what you're talking about."

Ally looked at her in disbelief. She had no right to sneak up on her in the bathroom and start talking bullshit and tell her she didn't know what _she_ was talking about. She scoffed.

"Okay, Kira, listen-."

"No you listen Ally. Forget us, okay. Forget me, Austin, Trish and Dez because we won't be here for long and if grow attached to any of us, we're going to have a problem. You're playing with fire Ally Dawson, and you're going to get burned. Who knows, maybe I'll be the one to burn you."

She turned and walked out of the bathroom leaving Ally in confusion, shock and disgust.

**Okay so that's the chapter. Tell me if you liked it and don't worry. Auslly is coming up soon. R&R! Byeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHP 3! Yayyy! Thx for reviewing! BTW to the guest who told me to add some bad boy Austin I promise I'll try but I can't promise I'll succeed… Well let's begin… oh and I do not own Austin and Ally.**

(Line Break)

Ally sat on her bed in the evening after school and scrolled through her phone, looking for something to keep her mind off the Kira conversation. She cringed just thinking about it. Suddenly a notification popped up on her phone.

_Brooke: Walk over 2 my house quick! Its important!_

Ally groaned. _Ally: Brooke Im not comin over. Its 7 and im too tired._

_Brooke: But Ally its urgent plz!_

_Ally: Wat is so important?_

_Brooke: I cant tell u on the fone. Just b here in 15._

Without responding, Ally slid her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, got up and sulked out of her room.

(Line Break)

Ally's dad had been working late that night so he wasn't home and wouldn't be 'till about 12. She'd left the house, locking the door behind her and started walking to Brooke's. Brooke's house wasn't far from Ally's. It was only up the street and around the corner, only there was a convenience store on the corner so instead of walking right through you'd have to walk around. Ally had decided a long time ago to just walk through the ally **(A/N: Wow.) **where trucks were supposed to come in to get the garbage. She hated taking the time to walk all the way around, especially in wedges. She reached Brooke's red bricked house and the door opened before she could ring the bell.

"Yay! You're here!," Brooke squealed, ushering Ally inside the house. Ally kicked off her shoes and walked further into the house which she'd been in many times before. She walked into the living room and flung herself onto to the beige coloured couch.

"Parents?" Ally asked, looking around her and not finding anything.

"Business trip and work dinner," Brooke answered, flopping down on the identical beige couch across from Ally. Ally nodded and Brooke just stared her with a grin on her face. After another minute Ally asked,

"Brooke are you going to tell me want or what?"

The girl screamed and just off the couch. "I was hoping you'd ask!" She ran over and sat on the couch beside Ally.

"Okay you might want to brace yourself for the excitement that's about to wash through you right now." Ally stared at her blankly and waited for her to continue.

"Okay, okay, so you know the captain of our school's basketball team. The cute brown haired one with the dimples, Dallas?" Ally closed her eyes when she realized what was about to happen.

"Well he told Cassidy to tell me to tell you that he wants to go out with you!" Brooke screamed and Ally got up from the chair.

"I'm leaving," she said, walking towards the door. Brooke's face fell.

"Wait. You're going to say yes aren't you?" Ally stopped walking and turned to Brooke.

"No, Brooke. I'm not going to say yes."

"Oh come on! He's so cute and _he _wants to go out with _you._"

"Okay, first of all, that guys an asshole. He goes through like seven girls every week. One for every day. Second of all, refer to one. Third, why couldn't you tell me this on the phone?"

Brooke batted her long eyelashes. "Well, I wanted to tell you in person so you could see how excited I was."

"Well thank you Brooke, for wasting my time." Brooke opened her mouth, but closed it as a look of realization crossed her face.

"Wait. It's Austin isn't it. You like him. That's why you won't go out with Dallas."

"What? Brooke, I haven't even had one conversation with the guy and umm..." She trailed off wondering if she should mention something about Kira but thought better of it.

"What?"

"Nothing. I have to go. Bye, see ya tomorrow." She ran to the front door, grabbed her shoes and left the house barefooted before Brooke could say anything else.

(Line Break)

As Ally walked with her shoes swinging in her hands she realized how dark it had gotten outside. It must've been around 7:30 and she sighed, wondering why she'd let Brooke drag her out of the house in the first place. _Dallas. _It had to be Dallas. She might've considered someone else on the basketball team. Trent, maybe even Elliot but not Dallas. She'd had a crush on him not too long ago, and he'd broken her heart without even knowing it. She hadn't told anyone. It'd been embarrassing and she'd cried for days. But she got over it…eventually.

Something snapped on the ground behind her and she whipped around. Nothing. She turned around slowly and started walking again. She reached the opening of the ally and checked behind her one more time before starting through. When she was halfway through she heard the snap again and snapped around. Nothing. She sighed in frustration and lingered a little longer before turning around. She screamed, then covered her mouth to stop herself. In front of her was Austin, hands in his jeans pockets, grinning at her reaction.

"Hey Ally," he said. Ally slowly dropped her hand from her face.

"You guys do that a lot don't you."

"What?"

"Never mind. How did you get in front of me so fast? You weren't even in the ally when I…" she trailed off seeing his look that said he was waiting for her to finish so he could change the subject. "What are you even doing here?"

"Where else should I be?"

"Umm, not here. Standing in front of me." She glanced over his shoulder quickly, making sure no one else was there. Unfortunately not quick enough. Austin smiled.

"You're looking for Kira."

Ally's eyes flashed up to him. "Why would I be looking for Kira?"

"Because you don't like her and you're scared of her."

"Why would I be scared of her?"

"Because she scares you."

"Why would she-."

"Okay if you continue like this, we'll be here all night."

"No we won't, because I'm leaving now." She moved to walk past him but he blocked her way.

"Why are you leaving?"

Ally jerked her head back in confusion. "Because I would like to go home."

He tilted his head. "Do you have something to do."

"No-."

"Are your parents' home."

She stared at him, not answering and he smiled.

"Then why don't you come and hang out with me."

Ally stared at him for a moment. "Umm, I'm still waiting for you to say you're joking."

"Fortunately for you, I'm not."

"I'm going home."

This time before Ally could walk away he grabbed her arm, gently but firmly, and pulled her close so he was looking straight into her eyes. She wanted to pull away but his eyes were mesmerizing, keeping her frozen in place.

Then he whispered, "Please."

At this point she felt lost, confused with herself. She opened her mouth expecting herself to say no but she stuttered forgetting her words. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to say yes and she had to fight with herself to realize that it wasn't true. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

She blinked. "I don't know."

Austin jerked his head back in surprise. "What?"

Ally backed away from him, letting her arm drag away from his grip. "I don't know what I want." She felt a pain start to rise in her head and her hands flew up to her head, gripping her hair. She gasped falling to the ground.

"Ally?" Austin walked over to her slowly.

"My head…" she trailed off, breathing in to keep from crying out. She looked up and saw spots everywhere. Red spots that were growing bigger, blocking out her vision. Then all she could see was red. She looked around frantically but all she only saw red.

She heard Austin breathe in. "Shit."

Suddenly she couldn't breathe. "I can't see! Austin where are you!"

She didn't hear his answer because the next thing she saw was black and she felt her consciousness slowly slip away from her.

**Duh Duh Duh. What will happen? Well that's the end of this chapter. R&R! Byeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here's the fourth chapter. I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

(Line Break)

Ally woke up gasping. The air felt thick and humid and her mouth tasted funny. Her entire body was drenched in sweat but she felt cold all over. She was shivering and when she lifted her hands from under the bed sheets they began to shake. _Bed sheets._ She shot up into a sitting position and studied her surroundings. The walls were light blue, streaked with wavy purple lines. On the right side of the room was a window seat, where sunlight streamed through, lighting up black flower covered lavender comforter on the double sized bed. On the next side was the closed walk-in closet, a desk, dresser and bookshelf, which was filled with books from head-to-toe. The door of the room was directly in front of the bed.

Ally was in her room. She began to gasp again and she raked a hand through her hair. The memories of the night before rushed back into her and she leaned back on her bed frame. They were blurry but the memories came back, one by one. Brooke, Austin and then nothing. Running a hand through her hair one more time, she jumped off her bed and walked to the door and she realized she was wearing her clothes from the day before. But she didn't know where her shoes were. Just as she put her hand on knob she heard a clatter come from downstairs. _Dad._ She opened the door, rushed down the hall and ran down the stairs. Her first thought was the kitchen and that's where she found him. He was leaning against the marble counter, staring down aggressively at a mug that seemed to have nothing in it. He didn't notice Ally when she walked in.

"Dad?" She said, slowly stepping further into the kitchen.

Her dad immediately looked up, almost dropping the cup. "Ally!"

Setting the cup on the counter, he rushed over to her and wrapped her up in a big hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said, his voice muffled in her hair. Then he tensed. He pulled away from her, his hands on her shoulders. "You are okay, right?"

Ally knitted her eyebrows together, in confusion. "I'm fine."

His face seemed to change in a wave of emotions, from relieved, to frustrated, then angry.

"Well," he said, "now that you are fine, do you want to tell me where you were last night?"

Ally's eyes widened but the confusion didn't leave her face. "Where I was-?"

"I came home 12 last night Ally, and you weren't home. I probably called you 30 times at least and you never answered."

Ally's eyebrows went up in realization and she put her hands to her back pockets and felt that they were empty. "My phone…"

"Oh I'm not done yet. Two hours Ally. That's how long I waited up for you and you still weren't home yet. I fell asleep on the couch with a phone in my hand, ready to call the police. Then, maybe at 4 in the morning the doorbell rang and I instantly woke from my sleep. I opened the door and I thought no one was there, but then I looked down and saw you sleeping on the porch. You didn't even have your shoes on."

Ally stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"But I haven't even told you the worst part," her dad continued.

"Dad…," she whispered, not wanting to know.

"Allyson there was _blood_ on your face! It couldn't have been your since I checked your face and you had no cuts. Ally, where were you?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. "I-I…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She pulled away from her dad and ran upstairs before he could question her.

Upstairs, she ran to her room and shut the door behind her, leaning against it and letting in long shaky breaths to keep from bursting in to tears. She lifted her hands to her face and covered her eyes. She couldn't think straight. Anything. She would've given anything to know what had happened last night. She thought back to everything that had happened before she blacked out. Austin had been asking her to hang out with him and then she hadn't-. Ally jerked her head up and dropped her hands.

_Austin._ He'd been there when she'd blacked out, he'd have to know what had happened to her. She needed to talk to him. The problem was the only place she ever (usually) saw Austin was school and-. _School._ She glanced at her clock on the nightstand beside her bed. _10:30. _School had already started and judging by her dad's mood he wasn't going to let her go today. But she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to know. She looked over to her window, ran to it and looked out. The roof was a flat slope so it would be easy to jump on to. If she hung off the edge, the jump down wouldn't be too far. She didn't know where her phone was so she couldn't call Cassidy or Brooke and if she started her car her dad would hear her. She would have to walk. If she left now she would make it by lunch and that would give her an even better chance of getting to talk to Austin. She ran to her closet to look for something to change in to.

(Line Break)

After changing her outfit to light blue denim shorts, a frilly white top and wedges with white straps, Ally brushed her hair and put only a little foundation on before jumping out the window and leaving. It had been a little hard, landing with wedges on but she'd managed. She'd arrived earlier than expected and now she sat outside of Marino High on one of the outside lunch tables waiting for the bell to ring. The strong Miami sun had made the seats hot and Ally had to keep lifting herself up to keep her skin from burning. She'd been using the time to think about what she was going to say to Austin and the thought of Kira crossed her mind. What if she was with him when (and if) he walked out those doors. What if all his friends were with him. How would she be able to pull him away without creating tension. What if-.

The bell rang and Ally shot up from the bench. Within two minutes, students were streaming through the doors, talking and laughing. Ally moved out of their way, keeping her eyes open for tall blonde. Soon most of the students were sitting at tables, some standing and talking. Ally checked the doors one more time before sighing and walking in the direction she came from.

Then she heard the voices and stopped.

"…were you, last night. You can't…"

Ally strained her ears to pick up the conversation again.

"…none of your business. I already told you it was nothing…"

Ally moved closer to the corner of the school and that's where she could completely hear the conversation.

"I know you're lying. It's my job to tell when you're lying. I could get Kira right now and if we find out wherever you were last night was with that girl-."

"Why would I have been with her?"

"It seems like a reasonable explanation."

"But it's not the right-." The voice stuttered. "One."

A pause.

"You're lying. Oh my god Austin, what did you do!"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything!"

"Stop. If Kira finds out you know she'll-."

At this time Ally stepped around the corner. A few metres down were Austin and Trish. Austin was leaning against the wall and Trish was standing in front of him, arms crossed. As soon as Ally stepped out their heads snapped around. Ally froze, feeling uncomfortable with their stares. Austin's eyes widened at the sight of her and Trish's eyebrows went up. Ally shook off the shock and started walking towards them, knowing she had to do this. When she was at least a metre from them she stopped.

"Hey Trish. Hey Austin." She tried to keep her voice firm but she couldn't help the waver in her voice when she said Austin's name.

Trish only stared at her, then turned to Austin who had closed his eyes and was saying something under his breath.

"Umm," Ally started nervously, "Austin can I talk to you?"

His eyes flickered open. "Umm actually I'm busy. Right, Trish?"

"Oh no, by all means talk to him. He's got time."

Trish continued to look at Austin curiously. After a moment Ally said,

"In private."

This time Trish turned to her, a serious look on her face.

"No."

Ally blinked. "Actually It's not optional. Austin?"

Ally turned to him, fed up with the way he was acting when he obviously knew why she wanted to talk to him.

"Umm, I don't think now's the best time, Ally."

"Yeah. Maybe you should try again never," Trish said.

"She said later," Austin quickly countered.

Ally stared at the two blankly for moment. Now she was just mad and she wasn't going to leave without talking to Austin so he was just making it worse. She decided to go with something she knew Austin would be uncomfortable with. She turned to looked directly at Austin.

"You know, actually Trish it's fine. You can stay. Now that I think about it I would actually love to tell you everything that happened between me and Austin last-."

"You know actually I would love to talk to you alone Ally. Trish would you give us a minute?"

She scoffed but Austin glared at her. After another moment of staring, Trish turned away from Austin and started to walk away, glaring at Ally as she left. Austin watched Trish until she turned the corner. Then seemed to stare into space for a minute before looking at Ally.

"You are terrible you know."

Ally almost laughed.

"I don't even think you know the definition of that word! You know I could give you an example. Someone who watches someone go through a migraine and faints then takes their phone and their shoes for some weird reason then doesn't bring them home for maybe six hours for their dad to find them on the porch with blood on their face! Someone who does that, Austin, is terrible and a whole bunch of others things that I'm not going to say right now because list is too long!"

Austin winced noticeably but didn't say anything.

"Okay so you're not going to say anything. Well then I'll say something. What the hell happened last night Austin!"

"Ally just calm down okay."

"No! I'm not going to calm down! First, where the hell are my shoes and my phone!"

"I-I don't have them with me."

"Oh. Okay, well then Second, you're going to tell me every single detail of what happened last night after I blacked out."

"I can't!"

"Why?!"

"Because nothing did happen. You fainted and I took you home. That's it."

Then Ally heard it. The sound of a heartbeat speeding up*****. She looked at Austin confused for a moment.

"Don't move," she said. Then she stepped closer to him and the heartbeat got louder.

She backed up quickly. She didn't know how she could hear it, but she wasn't about to take it for granted.

"You're lying."

"No I'm-."

"Yes you are. I know you are. And even if you weren't and what you just said is true, then can you please explain to me why it took six hours for you to bring me home."

He stayed silent so she continued.

"Or why you took my phone and my shoes."

"I took your phone to find out where you live so I _could _take you home and you just happened to not be wearing your shoes so-."

"Austin!" Her voice dripped with desperation. She was tired of this and she just wanted to know what really happened since obviously she had the right. "Why won't you just tell me the truth? Why is it so important that I don't know?"

His face seemed to soften at this and he sighed. "Tell me about your parents, Ally."

Ally let out a frustrated sigh. "What?"

"Just tell me."

She stared at him. "If I tell you something, will you tell me what happened?"

"I promise."

She sighed. "My dad's a pretty boring guy. Works in a music shop in the mall. He's weird. Can be over protective at times."

Austin laughed. "And your mom."

Ally paused. "Sh-she died when I was born."

Austin's face fell, then grew serious.

"Just don't say you're sorry. I don't know what to say when people tell me that."

Austin stared at her, almost longingly. "So you don't know anything about her."

Ally shrugged. "I never knew her."

Austin smiled. "Well if you're anything like her, she'd be amazing."

Suddenly Ally was speechless and she blushed at the unexpected comment. Then she heard something. Footsteps. She whipped around just as Kira stepped around the corner. When her eyes came across Ally, her expression turned furious. Ally breathed in and stepped backed, bumping into Austin. He put his hands on her shoulders and stepped around her.

"Ally, it's fine. Relax."

He came around and faced her blocking her view of Kira and Ally breathed out.

"What do you mean 'relax'? I'm fine."

He smiled. "I have to go."

Her eyes widened. "What? But you said you would-."

"I promised I would and I will. In bits and pieces every day."

"Bits and-? Well what about now?"

"I just told you a piece," he said, starting to back away. "You just don't know it."

"What?" she asked, but he'd already turned around and was running to meet Kira.

He reached her and started pushing her away before she could take another look at Ally.

Ally leaned against the wall and put a hand to her face. She dropped it.

"Bits and pieces," she muttered to herself. Suddenly her stomach fluttered and she punched herself to make it stop.

**Well that's this chapter. This is the longest chapter I've written so far and I have to say it is my favourite so far. My favourite part was the Auslly (and no it's not weird that I'm loving my own story so much). R&R! Byeeeeee!**

***When someone lies their heart rate speeds up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five! READ READ READ! I do not own Austin and Ally. And the story continues…**

(Line Break)

Ally stared up at the roof of her house that led to her open window and groaned. When she'd thought of the idea to jump out the window, she hadn't thought of how she was going to get back in. She wasn't about to just walk in through the front door and receive a three month grounding. She still had a life.

She looked down and sighed, then made a lousy attempt to jump up and grab the ledge and of course she didn't make it. Unfortunately her shoes hadn't been prepared for her failure and her foot twisted and she fell.

"Shit," she hissed.

She reached over to grab for her foot. It had been the left one that had twisted and although there was purple bruise on her ankle, it wasn't broken. Though her right hand had a bleeding gash on it. Blood dripped on to the black concrete of the driveway and she closed her hand, breathing in sharply. It didn't hurt much but she felt the need to go on as if she were in pain. She began to lift herself up and that's when she heard it. A low growl, sounding like a tiger but more sinister. Slowly, Ally lifted her head and let in a gasp.

About two metres away from her, was a black leopard. It leaned down on its two front paws, looking ready to attack her and its green eyes burned through her. It bared its teeth, its growl getting louder. Ally's entire body shook with fear and she found herself making a tiny whimpering sound that shook along with the rest of her. The leopard started towards her, staying low as if she were its prey. Ally tried to move back but found herself stuck, but not in fear. Something, a type of force was holding her there and she couldn't move. As the beast moved forward, Ally found it harder and harder to hold down the scream that was rising in her throat. It reached her, only centimetres away, and rose to its full height. Standing tall it was roughly the same size as her car. Breathing in Ally couldn't hold it anymore. She opened her mouth to scream.

_Do not scream, child._

Ally shut her mouth instantly but her fear only grew. She couldn't of just heard that. She closed her eyes. Another thing to add to the list of things that didn't make sense. She opened her eyes and looked back up at the leopard, which still stared at her.

_Child, tell me your name._

Ally shook harder but wasn't about to refuse a giant flesh eating animal that was standing in front of her.

"Ally-," she started.

_Not by voice. Tell me through your mind._

Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing. By mind? The thing was crazy. Despite all of this Ally took in a deep breath.

_Ally Dawson._

The leopard seemed to tilt its head. _They told me you were raised by a mortal but I thought she would have at least given you a suitable name._

Ally jerked her head back. _My full name is Allyson._

The animal rose up higher. _It's better._

Ally suddenly felt insulted then shook it off realizing she was mind talking with a leopard. The idea of it almost made her laugh.

_What are you?_ She asked.

_My name is Lyla The Great, but you may call me Lyla. Although I don't know how long that gesture will stand. If I am correct then you will not be living for much longer._

Ally felt her fear slowly melt away into confusion. _What?_

_You will not be alive much longer, _Lyla said with no hesitation. _I would kill you right now only I need to be sure you are the one we have been searching for. I would also need confirmation from my leaders._

Ally shook her head. _I don't know what you're talking about. I really don't know, just, please don't kill me._

A pause. _You have no idea who you really are. They failed to mention this to me._

Ally moved to sit, forgetting the force and instantly fell back down. _Who is 'they'? Stop talking to me like I'm supposed to know something that I clearly don't know!_

_Watch your tone child. Even if you're not who I'm supposed to be looking for, I'm sure killing you wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience._

Fear quickly rose back into Ally. _I'm sorry._

Lyla bent down, looking Ally straight in the eye. _It has to be you. You're almost exactly like her._

Ally let out a shaky, exasperated sigh. _Like who?_

Lyla, completely ignoring her question, said, _Show me your hand, child. The one that bleeds._

Ally was annoyed but didn't refuse. She lifted her hand up to Lyla and opened it. The blood was still wet. Then, Lyla bent down and licked the blood. As soon as her tongue left Ally's hand, the gash healed over instantly and Ally breathed in, pulling her hand close to study it more carefully. Then Lyla purred and Ally looked up. The leopards eyes were red.

_Yes. Your blood has traces of hers. I will tell them I have found you. My leaders will be pleased. I'm sorry to say you should be dead by tomorrow._

Ally breathed in but before she could say anything someone else interrupted her.

"Ally!"

Her dad had walked out of the house and was about to round the corner on to the drive way. A burst of wind blew over her face and Ally moved her hand up to shield her eyes. The wind stopped and when Ally moved her hand down, Lyla was gone. Her dad came around the corner and Ally got up (testing to see if the force was gone first).

"Allyson! Get in the house right now!"

_I know dad, I'm coming._

"Allyson!"

"I said I'm-." She started but then stopped realizing she had talked in her head. She still felt like she was talking Lyla.

"I'm coming," she said, slipping past her dad and hurrying inside the house up to her room, locking her door behind her.

(Line Break)

Ally laid on her bed, a pillow on her face. After she'd ran into her room, she'd kicked off her shoes and got on her bed. She'd been there for about an hour. She was breathing hard and was fighting to keep tears of her face. What was wrong with her? There had to be something wrong with her if all this crazy stuff was happening to her all at once. It wasn't possible. There was nothing a person, the internet or anything on earth that could explain, why a black leopard was in Miami talking to her through her mind. Everything was becoming too much for her and she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She had to tell somebody. But her closest friends were Cassidy and Brooke and they would laugh in her face. She breathed out harshly and thought of something. If she couldn't tell anyone, she could at least write it down.

She threw off her pillow and jumped off her bed. She walked over to her window seat and opened up the top. Inside was an opening filled with secret notes she'd written to Brooke and Cassidy when she was younger, Art projects she'd made by herself and had kept in there and a whole bunch of other forgotten secrets. At the bottom was a journal. It was pink with dark red roses that decorated it. A blue pen was clipped on to it. Her dad had gotten it for her when she was six. She'd been having nightmares and her dad told her to write everything down in there. The dreams had stopped when she was ten and she'd stopped writing in it and had forgotten about it. Until now. She closed the top and sat on the seat, leaning on the window. She snapped the pen off and opened the book. Inside was pages and pages of her younger, squiggly but neat hand writing. About half of the book was already taken up, but there was still enough left. She flipped to a blank page and didn't hesitate to start.

At the top of the page she wrote the date. _September 6 2013. _Then she started.

_In the past four days I've been coming across several things that make no sense what so ever. I can't tell anybody because it won't make sense to them either and they'll just think I'm crazy. So I'm writing it down in here. Every time something crazy happens I'm going to write the date of when it happened and what happened. It started on…_

_September 3 2013: Met Austin, Kira, Trish and Dez. Overheard them talking about me and some…council._

_September 4 2013: Austin said hi to me. His girlfriend Kira gave me a lecture about staying away from him and the rest of them and about…playing with fire._

_September 5 2013: Run into Austin after leaving Brooke's and have a giant headache and blackout._

_September 6 2013: Dad tells me in the morning that he found me on the porch at 4 in the morning, missing my shoes and with blood on my face (blood isn't mine). Find Austin and Trish talking about me and the night before. Am able to hear Austin's heartbeat speed up and can tell when he's lying. Austin tells me he will tell me what happen when I blacked out in bits and pieces. See a black leopard on my driveway that holds me down with some invisible force. Speaks to me through my mind and tells me that 'they' and 'she' have been looking for me. Licks my cut hand and cut heals. Leopards eyes turn red and she tells me I'm going to die the next day._

Ally dropped the pen and closed the book feeling relieved. Today had the most weird stuff by far. She sighed and then there was a knock at the door.

"Ally?"

Ally didn't answer. She didn't want to talk to her dad right now.

"Allyson listen. I know you're having a tough time with something right now but Ally if you don't talk to me-."

"Just, please, go away," she said, sounding angrier than she actually was.

There was a pause. Then the sound of footsteps getting fainter and fainter. Ally closed her eyes, gripping her book hard.

**Austin's POV **

Austin sat on a rock in a deserted park. He played with his fingers trying to keep his mind of what was going to happen when Kira, Trish and Dez found out about Ally. Kira was going to kill her without hesitation and the council would punish him for hiding it from them for even a little while. He still couldn't figure why he cared so much. The assignment was to find the girl, kill her and leave. So why couldn't he do it. But even the thought of him killing Ally made him sick. Especially after what she had said today.

She had feelings, just like everyone else. It hurt her to talk about someone she never even knew. She hadn't said it but he could feel it. He could sense the way her blood ran when he'd brought up her mom. But it wasn't even that. The fact that she_ had_ opened up to him was what completely set his decision to not tell Kira, Trish or Dez. She was such a fragile person, even if she hid it under a different personality, she was, and she had still told him something personal. She was already trusting him and she barely knew him. And if she trusted him, he would never hurt her. Ever.

_Master Austin._

Austin jumped off the rock and turned around. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Lyla come up behind him.

_Yes Lyla, what is it?_

_I have found her._

Austin froze.

_And I know you know who she is, _Lyla continued.

Austin flinched. _How?_

_Her blood. There are traces of her mothers and yours in it. It is why I came to see you and not the other leaders. So tell me now, Master Austin. Why was your blood in hers?_

Austin moved his hands behind his back to hide that they were shaking. _When I saw her last night I didn't know she was the fledgling. I used my compulsion on her and her mind was fighting with itself. I had to heal her._

_Why didn't you let her die? She will have to die anyway._

Austin had to grip his hands together now to keep himself steady. Lyla sat down.

_Master Austin, do not tell me you have fallen for her. That you have been attached and now you do not want her to die._

_Of course not._

_Do not lie to me, Master Austin._

Austin didn't answer, knowing she already knew.

_This is not wise, Master Austin. The council is soon to find out and you will be punished for keeping this secret and she will still die. The Enchantress will not be pleased. And of course there is you betrothal to Kiressa._

_I have not fallen for the fledging, Lyla._

_But you have grown attached, Master Austin. Even if not now, this causes you to learn to love her and you know that._

Austin looked down, knowing he couldn't deny it. There was a long pause, then,

_I will not tell Kiressa, Dezmond or Patricia _**(A/N: Pronounced: Patri-sia.)**. _But you will have to protect her Master Austin, or they will find out themselves. They will kill her without a second thought._

Lyla got up and in a flash, she was gone. Austin dropped his hands and sighed. He sat himself back down on the rock and put his head in his hands.

**So some secrets are revealed and if you're confused just hold on. It will all start making sense soon. Tell me what you think. Suggestions? Comments? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! BYEEE!**

**Starz out. (Sorry I was trying it.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six yaayyyyy! This one has more of like normal Ally problems and a lot more Austin and Ally time. So…..shall we…**

(Line Break)

Ally was already ready to leave the next morning before her dad even came downstairs. Grabbing her bag, she rushed to the front door and was pulling on her shoes when her dad finally came down the stairs. Having only one shoe on she straightened up.

"Good morning dad. Love to stay and chat but I have to go."

She was starting on her next shoe when her dad spoke up.

"And just how do you think you're going to get there."

She finished putting on her other shoe and got up.

"What are you talking about?," she laughed. "With my-."

"Allyson. I'm taking your car away."

Her face fell.

"What? Why?"

"Until I have a real explanation of what happened that night, Ally, I don't think it's a good idea for you to have your own form of transportation. I think maybe it would be a better idea for me to drop you off and pick you up every day in the meantime."

Ally shook her head, looking to her bag and reached in for her car keys. She took them out and walked over to the kitchen to put them on the counter. Walking back to the door she said,

"I rather walk."

Then she was out the door, passing her car on the way down the driveway.

(Line Break)

Since Ally had to walk to school, she'd almost been late and she had to run through the halls to get to her locker. Already waiting for her there were Brooke and Cassidy. Ally rushed through her locker combination, purposely ignoring her friends. Cassidy cleared her throat twice before yelling,

"Ally!"

Grabbing her things and slamming her locker door shut Ally turned to face them.

"What?"

"Oh don't play dumb. You know very well what!" Brooke said.

Ally rolled her eyes and pushed past them walking to her English class which was on the other side of the school.

"Where were you yesterday Ally?" Cassidy asked, catching up to her with Brooke following.

"Did it ever occurred to you that maybe I just had something important to do?" Ally shot, shooting them both glares.

"Well, yeah, actually it did," said Brooke. "Then we realized you would of called us, so we called you. You never picked up. Not once."

Ally could help but flinch noticeably realizing Austin still had her phone and her shoes. Cassidy noticed first.

"You see," she said. "Something did happen."

"Nothing happened! I just wasn't here yesterday."

"Okay fine," Brooke said, "Lets change the topic then. What about the fact that you're falling off the face of the earth."

Ally turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Your popularity," Cassidy continued, "is vanishing. Just like that."

Ally scoffed and turned away.

"We're not joking Ally," Brooke said. "If you continue like this you won't be popular anymore."

"And it's already started. Haven't you noticed things aren't the same as they have been for the last three years."

"This problem is also another great reason for you date Dallas. His popularity will-."

Ally stopped suddenly and faced her friends.

"Oh my god! You know what? If I have to give all my personal information to the world and date somebody I don't even like, then I don't even want popularity anymore."

She turned away and started walking again. This time she wasn't followed.

(Line Break)

Ally sat by herself at the back of the class in English, not listening to what Mrs. Lianne was saying. She found herself thinking back to Lyla and her red eyes. The leopards eyes had gone red when she'd licked her blood. Why then? Ally couldn't help but think back to the last thing Lyla had said.

_I'm sorry to say you should be dead by tomorrow…_

Ally shuddered then shook it off. She wasn't going to die. Not today. Ally couldn't trust herself to be in the right mind let alone trust a mind speaking black leopard. She put a hand on her forehead and did her best to listen to the teacher's instructions. Then the door opened and everyone, including Ally, snapped their heads around. Stepping through the door was Austin, holding a single book and a piece of paper. Mrs. Lianne spoke up.

"Who are you and why are you fifteen minutes late," she said.

"I'm Austin Moon and I was picking up a new schedule at the office."

Ally swung her head around back and forth quickly searching the classroom with her eyes and frowned when she saw that the only empty seat was beside her but she felt better when she realized she'd be able to question him about 'the night'.

"Well then take a seat beside Allyson," said Mrs. Lianne gesturing to Ally and Ally flinched. She didn't like it when teachers said her full name.

Austin smiled then walked over to the seat beside Ally and sat down.

"Hey Ally."

Ally turned to him and grinned.

"Hey Austin, what's up Austin? Anything you need to tell me Austin?"

He grinned.

"Shh. Teacher's talking."

She frowned. "Really?"

He laughed and turned to face Mrs. Lianne. Ally crossed her arms and sank back in her chair but turned to face the teacher.

"So as I was saying," Mrs. Lianne started, "your first assignment of the year is to write a poem. It can be any type of poem you want but it has to be at least one page long, so three paragraphs. The topic has to be on something meaningful. You have today to start your rough drafts. Start now."

As soon as she finished the class was filled with noise and Ally turned to Austin.

"So…"

Austin raised an eyebrow. "Yes…"

Ally dropped her hands to her lap.

"Seriously? Okay, Austin are you going to tell me or not?"

He smirked and looked to the piece of paper in his hands, she guessed was his schedule.

"I will. Just not now."

Ally opened her binder and pulled out a sheet of lined paper and a pencil.

"Then when?"

"At lunch."

She stared at him.

"Lunch?"

He looked up from his sheet of paper and looked at her.

"You're having lunch with me today."

Ally scoffed. "Umm, no I'm not."

"Yes you are, unless you don't want to know what happened 'that night'."

Her face immediately went serious. "You're blackmailing me to have lunch with you?"

He played with the corner of the sheet of paper.

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Why?" She asked.

He looked up from the paper. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"Out of all the things there are, you blackmail me to have lunch with you. Why?"

He blinked and just seemed to stare at her while he searched for an answer.

"Go on," Ally continued. "If you give me a perfectly reasonable reason, I will have lunch with you."

"Well I have two. One I need a private place to tell you what happened 'that night' and two, you need your phone back."

Ally immediately went serious. "If I don't have lunch with you you're not going to give me my phone back."

"Or tell you what happened 'that night'."

Ally stared at him, narrowing her eyes.

"That right there, is another definition of terrible."

He smiled.

(Line Break)

For the rest of the period, Ally tried to work on her poem while Austin did nothing but sit there staring at his new schedule, glancing at Ally from time to time. By the time the bell rang, Ally's paper was blank, marked with erased pencil writing. Ally sighed and picked up her stuff, heading to the door. It wasn't until she was halfway to her Biology class that she realized Austin was behind. Ally turned around and jumped at the sight of him.

She breathed out. "Austin why are you following me? I agreed to have lunch with you so…you can go now."

He looked confused. "I'm not following you. I'm going to my next class."

Ally arched an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"Biology."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Biology, is my next class."

Ally shook her head in disbelief.

"No. Let me see your schedule."

Austin pulled out the sheet of paper from his single book. Ally took it from and passed her eyes over it quickly. She frowned and took out her own schedule from her binder. She shifted her eyes from hers to Austin's and her mouth fell open.

"Austin your schedule is exactly like mine!"

He tilted his head. "Is it?"

"Yes! We have every single one of our classes, _together!_"

He blinked. "Well that's convenient."

"Convenient? How?"

"Did I say convenient? I meant, that's a coincident."

Then she heard it. The heartbeat speeding up. He was lying. He had done something to get his schedule the exact same as hers. It wasn't a coincident. Only she had no proof to prove he _was_ lying so she only eyed him carefully, turned and started walking again with Austin following.

(Line Break)

Five minutes later, Austin and Ally reached the upstairs Biology class. Inside the class every seat was already taken up and that only left two right beside each other. Ally did her best to hold in a groan and was about to walk over to the desk when the teacher Mr. Wood called her.

"Allyson!"

Ally flinched but turned to look at him.

"Will you bring me that jar behind you?"

Ally turned and on the table behind her was a jar filled with a brown liquid. She picked it up.

"This one?" She asked, showing it to the teacher.

"Yes," he replied.

Stepping past Austin she walked up to the front of the class and was handing the jar to Mr. Wood when a familiar voice said,

"Hi Ally."

Ally dropped the jar before the teacher could grip it and it hit the floor, shattering into a million pieces. The brown liquid slashed up and stained the lower part of Ally's white jeans. She sucked in a breath and Mr. Wood sighed.

"I'll be right back with some paper towels and some more of that. Sorry about your clothes Allyson."

As Mr. Wood left, Ally held her breath and turned to face who had spoken to her. Sitting at two seats at the front of the class were Kira and Trish, both looking at Ally.

"Hi, Kira. Hi Trish."

Kira looked down. "Sorry about your jeans, but to be fair they weren't that nice anyway."

Ally opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Austin was beside her, pushing her away.

"Sorry Kira but Ally has to go sit down now. Right, Ally?"

Ally turned and glared at him, but pushed past and walked to the back of the room where she sat down at one of the two seats. Austin was saying something to Kira and Trish and the two glared at him as he walked back to the seat beside Ally. When he sat down she turned to him.

"Why did you do that?"

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Do what?"

"That! What you did up there," she said using her head to gesture towards the front of the class.

Austin smirked. "Oh. You mean help you."

"I didn't _need_ your help. I'm not five I can take care of myself."

_That's what you think._

Ally scoffed. "What's that supposed to-." She cut herself off.

Ally turned to Austin who had closed his eyes.

"Did you say something just-." She stopped because he had that same look on his face where it seemed like he just wanted her to stop talking so he could change the topic, only it looked more urgent with his eyes closed.

"Never mind," she said, putting a hand to her head and sinking back in her chair.

Austin opened his eyes. She dropped her hand.

"Austin?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

He laughed. "Well-."

"Be serious."

"No, Ally. You're not crazy."

"Well then I'm going crazy." She laughed. "You know what? I should probably just get, like, a giant bottle of vodka and like, drink the whole thing. Then I'll be much better."

"Or you'll get heart burn."

"Either way, I'm willing to try it."

"You are not going to drink vodka. You aren't even allowed to drink at this age."

"Hey, I am almost eighteen."

"Almost isn't the same thing as there. Remind me why you think you're crazy again."

Ally opened her mouth then closed when she realized exactly what she was asking and that she wasn't going to tell him. Fortunately at that moment Mr. Wood came back with a role of paper towel and another jar of that brown liquid.

"Okay, I'm back. Kristen can you grab those paper plates and syringes."

After five minutes there was a paper plate with a splash of brown liquid, two magnifying glasses and two syringes in front of every two people, including Austin and Ally. Ally picked up her magnifying glass and started twirling it in her hand. The blonde hair girl Kristen was coming around with science books.

"Okay," said Mr. Wood said, "Your job, with your partner, is to identify all fifteen types of bacteria in this liquid by the end of this class. Go!"

Ally immediately put her magnifying glass directly over the water and started looking at all the spots in the substance.

"What is this stuff anyway?" Austin asked, moving his hand to put his finger in it.

Ally slapped his hand.

"Do you know how dirty this stuff is? And no, I have no idea what it is."

She moved her magnifying glass to her desk and looked at how big the patterns got, then to her hands.

"Are you going to actually work?" Austin asked, smiling at her.

"I can't help it. These things are so much fun. And you shouldn't be talking Mr. one book and nothing else guy. What book is that anyway."

He grabbed his book and hugged it defensively.

"Don't hate the vocabulary book."

Ally raised an eyebrow. "You have one book and it's a vocabulary book?"

"Yeah and…"

Ally smiled. "Nothing."

"Hey," another voice said suddenly and Ally jumped, almost dropping the magnifying glass.

Ally looked up and saw Trish standing beside her desk. Ally put the magnifying glass down.

"Hi…" Ally said.

Austin sighed. "Trish I-."

"Oh this isn't about you Austin. I wanted to ask Ally something."

Ally blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Kira today after school."

Ally stuttered and Austin cut in. "She's not interested."

"It's not your choice Austin. It's Ally's. Ally?"

Ally looked down, not wanting to meet Trish's eyes.

"Umm, I can't. Even If I wanted to I'm grounded so I can't."

Trish looked at her with concerned eyes. "Grounded? How did that happen?"

Ally stuttered and she felt Austin move to cut in but she quickly cut him off.

"Umm, personal reasons."

Trish jerked her head back. "Oh. Okay then."

Without another word she turned and walked back to her seat beside Kira. Ally breathed out.

"See. I can handle my own problems."

Austin rolled his eyes.

Forty minutes later the bell rang and Ally got up out of her. She hadn't gotten any work done on account of her magnifying glass obsession and Austin 'accidentally' squirting dirty liquid all over her with a syringe. She got her stuff and she was starting to walk with Austin following when something echoed in her head.

_You're already burning._

She stopped suddenly and Austin crashed into her.

"Sorry," she said turning to face him.

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

At that moment Kira stepped in front of Austin and Ally.

"So Austin," she said, "we have to hang out after school."

He blinked. "Why?"

Her face fell. "Umm, because I'm your girlfriend and we need to hang out more."

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable Ally started to walk away.

"Umm, I should get to my next class now. I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah you really should go," Kira said, probably bitchier than it should've been said.

Ally jerked back but began to walk away.

"_Kira,_" Austin said, glaring at her. He looked to Ally who was making small steps closer to the door. "I'm right behind you Ally. Kira, I'll see you _later_."

She scoffed but Austin had already slid past her and caught up to Ally who inched away from him as much as possible.

(Line Break)

The next two periods had gone by fast, with Austin sitting beside Ally in both. When the lunch bell rang Ally started to sigh then stopped herself when she remembered what she had agreed to. When they were in the hallway Ally turned to Austin.

"So…" she started.

He smiled. "I'm going to get your phone from my locker. Meet me at the front of the school."

She nodded and turned to head towards her locker.

After Ally had gone to her locker, put her binder away and grabbed her bag, Ally had walked to the front of the school and waited there. She'd been waiting for at least ten minutes now and she was already losing her patience. Suddenly someone tapped her on her shoulder from behind. Ally sighed.

"Finally what took you so-." Ally stopped, seeing who it really was.

In front of her was brown haired boy with tan skin. He was taller than Ally, probably as tall as Austin, so he looked down on her, his hair hanging over his face. He looked at her with dark brown eyes.

"Dallas," she breathed.

"Hey Ally," he said.

She suddenly found her mouth dry and unable to find the right words to say.

"Umm," she started, "what are you doing here?"

"I was walking around here and I saw you. Waiting for somebody?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled. "So I never got that answer when I told your friends to ask you out for me."

Ally winced. "Umm, yeah, sorry I don't think it's going to happen."

He seemed to look confused. "What? Why?"

"Umm, I just don't…want to."

He laughed and stepped forward and he brushed against Ally who immediately stepped back.

"Oh come on Ally. I know you like me."

"Lik_ed_. I used to like you, Dallas."

"Ally. Don't be like that. Just go with it, will you."

He brought his hand up and placed it on her face. She jerked back.

"No, Dallas, stop."

"Fortunately for you, I don't take no for an answer."

He reached his arm around her back and Ally, not being physically strong, was pulled in to him, her body pressed against his.

"Dallas stop!"

She pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push him away but was failing miserably. He leaned in and Ally turned away, squirming endlessly.

"Don't fight it Ally," he whispered.

"Get off of me you bastard!"

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

Being temporarily distracted, Ally was able to push Dallas off. She stumbled back but kept her balance. Near them was Austin, glaring at Dallas like he wanted to rip him open. Ally was gasping. She looked at Austin who still had his eyes on Dallas. Suddenly she wanted to run to him, to be near him so she would feel safe. But she held her ground, keeping herself back.

"Who the hell are you?" Dallas asked, turning to Austin.

Austin stepped up to him. "I'm the guy who's going to rip your face off if you ever touch her again."

Dallas laughed. "Am I supposed to be afraid?"

"If you knew what was good for you, you would be."

Austin stepped closer to him and looked Dallas straight in the eye. "Why don't you leave now, and go punch yourself in the face a few times to remind yourself of our encounter."

Dallas jerked his head back, then he seemed confused and he blinked one more time before walking away. Ally breathed out and Austin looked to her. He rushed over.

"Ally are you okay?"

She put both her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes fiercely. "I'm fine. Can we please just go?"

Austin nodded and Ally began to walk out of the school doors, making sure to stay close to Austin.

(Line Break)

"Thanks."

Austin and Ally had been walking in silence for ten minutes and they had just reached a deserted field that was spotted with picnic tables. Austin turned to her.

"For what?"

"For what you did back there. For me."

He smiled. "What else was I supposed to do Ally. I wasn't just going to stand there and let him do that to you."

She looked at her feet, trying not to think about it.

"Who was that guy anyway?"

She didn't look up. "Some idiot named Dallas."

"What's his problem?"

Ally sighed and left the trail to sit on the top of one of the picnic tables. Austin followed, sitting down beside her.

"He asked me out through my friends, I said no and apparently he gets all 'in denial' when people hurt his pride."

Austin waited a moment before talking again. "There's more. I know there is. I can hear it in the way you talk about him."

Ally played with her hair nervously.

"Ally. You can tell me."

She dropped her hair, sighed, and turned to look at him.

"I used to like him," she started.

Austin waited for her to continue.

"Last year, when I did like him I thought he liked me too. When I smiled at him he smiled back and he always made quick glances at me. I was excited. So one day I went to tell him. I found him walking in the halls at the end of the day and I caught up to him. We walked and talked, or at least I talked. He made quick responses. When I finally worked up the nerve to tell him I found he hadn't even been listening because some blonde girl past us and he grabbed her before she walked away and kissed her like I wasn't even there. The sad thing is I didn't even realize how much I liked him until he broke my heart because I cried for days."

She laughed. "You know I don't even know why I liked him so much. Even back then he wasn't that great."

There was a moment of silence. "You're the only one I've ever told that."

Austin tilted his head. "Really?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "Apparently I trust you more than I thought I did."

At this Austin smiled. "I'm glad."

She looked at him. His brown eyes were shining at her and she couldn't help but smile at that. Why had she told him this? She'd never told anyone this, not even her friends, and the first person she told was someone she'd met only a few days ago but apparently trusted more than anyone. Why _was_ she trusting him so easily? She looked away.

"Well now I'm sad," she said, still smiling and Austin laughed.

She turned back to him. "We need to do something fun."

He knitted his eyebrows together. "Like what?"

She thought for a second, then smiled. "The beach."

Austin laughed. "You want to go to the beach now?"

"Yes."

"Well there's a problem. If we go now, we'll never get back to school before lunch ends."

She jumped off the table and looked at him. "Screw school. I'm not going back there. Not today anyway."

He jumped off the table and faced her. "I don't know Ally."

She pouted. "Oh come on Austin. The one time I'm fun, you're boring."

He crossed his arms. "I'm never boring."

She smiled. "Then prove it. Let's go to the beach."

He stared at her, smiling.

"Would it help if I said it was Friday?"

He sighed. "Fine, we'll go."

She grinned. "Yay! But we have to grab something to eat on the way. I'm still hungry."

Ally turned and started trudging out of the picnic area, with Austin following her closely behind.

**Okay so this chapter is definitely not one of my best. I started to get lazy with this one since it took longer to write and I know the way Dallas broke Ally's heart is kind of dumb but I couldn't think of anything else. Also give me some suggestions for what they're going to do at the beach. I have an idea but it's not enough. Suggestions? Comments? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! BYE! MWAH MWAH!**

**P.S tell me if you want me to speed up the story line!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! At the beach!**

(Line Break)

Ally jumped off the bus, finishing her third slice of plain cheese pizza. Austin followed, holding the small box of pizza in his hand. As the bus drove away, Ally turned to face him swallowing her last bite of pizza. She tilted her head.

"Are you sure you're not going to eat any? There's still two left and I am way too full."

He smiled. "No, I'm not that hungry."

She shrugged and turned back to face the view in front of her. There was the beach. The white sand and the blue water spreading out down the shoreline for at least a mile. Right now the beach was mostly deserted, but it was Friday and in about an hour it would be packed. Ally sighed and Austin stepped up beside her.

"So now that we're at the beach, what do you want to do?"

Ally faced him. "I honestly don't know."

He laughed. "What?"

"Well…the beach itself brings up the mood. You don't really have to do anything, but…" She looked to her right. This side of the beach ended at a wall of rocks, piling up against a small cliff. She smiled.

"Come on," she said, starting over to the rock wall.

They reached and Ally turned to Austin.

"Okay. Starting from here, we are going to walk, the whole beach!"

Austin stared at her, then laughed. "Ally we are not going to walk the entire beach."

She pouted. "Oh come on, It'll be fun."

"Ally. By the time we get there. It will be tomorrow."

She frowned. "And?"

"And even though we're ditching school, it doesn't mean we're ditching life. _You_ still need to get home when school ends so your dad _thinks_ you were at school all day."

She batted her eyes. "Aww, you actually care. But I'm still going."

He stepped in front of her. "No, Ally, you're not."

She sighed and folded her arms. "Fine."

Austin seemed to relax his shoulders but Ally continued,

"We'll only walk half of it." She quickly stepped around him so he wasn't blocking her anymore.

"Ally…"

"I'm going with or without you Austin."

He stared at her and sighed. "What about the pizza?"

She smiled knowing she'd won him over. "Leave it."

He sighed again, dropping the pizza box on the sand. He stared at the box. "You know, I hate littering."

Ally grinned. "Shut up. Come on."

She took of her wedges and walked to the edge of the sand where the waves hit. The water rose up and drowned her feet. She breathed out a shaky breath. Austin smiled.

"Cold?"

She looked at him. "Little bit."

He laughed and she stared at him. "Why don't you try it if you it's so funny?"

He shook his head and pointed to his shoes. "High tops don't come off. High tops don't get wet."

She looked at him, ready to burst out laughing, but she held it and started to walk. Austin followed, her in the water, him on the sand. For minutes they walked in silence. Ally dragged her feet through the water, creating long ripples, her shoes swinging in her hands. She turned to Austin, still walking.

"You know, I just realized something."

He didn't look up. "What's that?"

"You know a lot about me and I know next to nothing about you."

"And?"

She splashed water up with her foot. "And that's not fair."

He looked to her and smiled. "Life's not fair."

Her mouth dropped open. "What? No, you have to tell me at least…three things about you right now."

"Fine. My name's Austin, my last name's Moon and my hair is blonde."

She frowned. "I mean things I don't already know, but no, you knew that. You just don't want to tell me anything."

He didn't answer her and she sighed. "Fine, I'll drop it. But I'm just letting you know, I'm not telling you anything else about me until I know at least three things about you."

He smirked. "We'll see."

She faced him, walking sideways. "What's that suppose to-."

Before she could finish she tripped and crashed into the water. She sat up gasping and glared at Austin who seemed to be holding back a laugh. She leaned back on her arms in the water.

"You think this is funny?"

He put a hand up, covering his mouth. "No, absolutely not."

"Oh, alright." She started hiding her own laugh as she saw where this was going to end. She smiled and held out her hand. "Help me up then."

His face instantly went serious. "You know I really can't. High tops and stuff-."

"Austin." She tilted her head, her hand still out. "Help, me up."

Sighing, he reluctantly edged into the water, wincing when his shoes went in. He reached his hand out to Ally. She grabbed it, then waiting a second before yanking it back. Losing his balance, Austin fell into the water beside her. As he surfaced, Ally smiled happily to herself and turned to him.

"You know, you should've seen that coming."

He turned to her, wearing a smile of his own. "I did," he said. "By the way, now might be a good time to tell you, your phone is in my back pocket."

At that her face dropped and his smile only grew wider. She narrowed her eyes. "Well then I guess we'll have to have _two_ funerals. One for my phone _and_ one for your high tops."

His smile faded for a moment, then quickly grew again. "Speaking of shoes, where are _yours_ Ally?"

Her eyes widened at the sudden realization that her shoes were no longer in her hands. Her eyes quickly searched the water but found nothing. The fact that her neon blue strapped wedges had slipped farther into the ocean, while she hadn't been paying attention slowly crossed her mind. She sighed.

"Those were one of my favourites."

"Then I guess were having three funerals," he said, starting to get up.

He got to his feet then for the second time reached his hand out to Ally. This time, she took it and let him help her up. They were both soaked from head-to-toe and Ally's fitted hot pink shirt was sticking to her uncomfortably. She started picking it off her skin. She sighed, dropping her hands.

"Come on, we still have to make it halfway before sundown."

"You mean three o'clock."

"Eh."

Ten minutes later Ally fell to the ground and rolled over so she was lying on her back. The sand started to stick to her wet clothes and in less than five seconds the back of her pants and shirt were covered in sand. Austin stopped and stared down at her. Her eyes were closed.

"I can't do it anymore. Go on without me," she said, trying not to laugh at herself.

Austin, however, did laugh. "Don't you think that's a little dramatic?"

She opened her eyes. "Yeah, that's the point."

He walked over to her. "So it's been about twenty minutes since you've come up with this dream of walking along the beach and you've already given up on it?"

She shifted on the ground. "No. I just…have a new dream."

"And what's that?"

Ally paused and looked to the sky before answering. "To cloud watch."

Austin stared at her, then snickered. "Cloud watch?"

She crossed her arms defensively. "Yes. I've always had a thing for it. Now come sit."

She patted the sand next to her and after a moment's hesitation he laid down on the ground next to her, only to see that the sky was cloudless. He looked at her and she was closing her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Really?" he asked, but he was smiling.

She opened her eyes and looked at him innocently, still smiling. "What?"

"Cloud watching with sky that has no clouds?"

Her smile grew bigger. "What are you talking about?" She looked to the sky. "I see a bunny…and a snowman…" her lies died in her laughter.

She was laughing so hard she had to cover her mouth and put a hand to her stomach. Austin rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

"Ha ha, very funny."

She stopped laughing enough to speak. "What's funny is that you didn't even realize until you lied down."

She took in deep breaths and finally managed to stop laughing. Then they just sat there, staring up at the completely blue sky. A thought occurred to her and she frowned.

"Can I see my phone?"

A smile spread across Austin's face as he reached into his back pocket and took out the phone. She snatched it from him and held it close to her, stroking the sparkly pink case.

"It's alright Lisa. Mommy's here now."

She lifted the phone up and gasped when she saw a series of cracks spreading out from the side. She looked at Austin in horror and he flinched.

"What if I told you I had a dog."

She scowled and turned back to her phone. She pressed the home button countless times but it wouldn't turn on. She glared at Austin who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ally," he said, "I think Lisa's gone."

She swatted his hand away and he laughed. "Oh, shut up. You know you're paying for this."

Suddenly she remembered why he had the phone in the first place. She turned the phone nervously in her hand.

"You still haven't told me anything."

He winced and Ally let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on. Was what happened that night really that bad? So bad that you don't want to tell me?"

"It's not _what_ happened. It's everything that's _going_ to happen _because of_ everything that happened that night."

She shook her head in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

She looked to the sky so she didn't focus her anger at him. "No, I will not forget Austin. You can't tell me to forget, not when I want to know."

He didn't say anything and she held in the urge to lash out.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" she asked, her voice sounding strained.

After a moment he said, "I'll have to eventually."

"Why? Because something bad might happen to me or because you promised?"

He winced at the last word. She turned away, knowing he wouldn't answer and then the word echoed in her head.

_Both._

She sat up almost instantly, her eyes wide in complete shock. She'd heard it, and she knew she hadn't imagined it because there was no one around and she had heard it clearly. Austin sat up beside her and her head snapped around to look at him but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Did you-." She stopped, catching her breath. "Did you do that?"

He didn't answer and he stared at his hands. She turned away and started gasping. It was getting to be too much, all of it. Lyla, Kira, the stress her dad was giving her and now Austin. And though writing it down made her feel a little bit better, it would never be enough. She got to her feet.

"I need to go," she said, already turning away. But in less than two seconds he was already grabbing her arm.

"Ally wait."

"No!" She jerked her arm away and put her hands to her head. She whipped around. "Tell me the truth! Did you just do that? Talk to me through my mind? And if you say nothing or lie, I'll know. But I have a feeling you already know that."

He stared at her for a moment, then slowly, he nodded. Ally looked to the ground and raked a hand through her hair and realized something.

"So if you can do that, you have to know about the leopard. Because she can… mind-speak too."

Austin shifted and moved closer to her. "Ally we can't talk about this now. Not here."

"Why? What's going on Austin! What does it have to do with my parents, what does it have to do with _me_?!"

"Ally _please_." Austin moved to reach for her arm again but she stepped back.

Something dripped down and Ally reached up to feel her face. She was crying. _Why_ was she crying? She quickly wiped her face and looked back to Austin.

"I'm leaving."

She turned to go and then she felt pain. Then nothing. Then darkness.

(Line Break)

Ally jerked up and instantly felt pain. She groaned and felt where the pain was coming from. There was gash in her shirt and fresh blood was running out from the side, staining her shirt. There was pain in her head too and she touched the side of her head with her hand. It came away bloody. Her white jeans were stained with blood and dirt and her clothes still felt damp from when she fell in the water.

She looked around frantically. It was night, maybe around 9. She had been lying on a sidewalk which she realized was a street away from her house. She was alone.

"Shit," she whispered. This would be the second time Austin had done this to her and another night he wasn't going to talk about.

She started to get to her feet and she winced. Her bare feet were blistered, scratched and cut. She stood up, grimacing, and started limping to her house.

Ten minutes later, she was there and held in another groan when she saw her dad waiting on the porch. When she started up the driveway he noticed her and he quickly jumped off the porch and rushed over to her. He looked ready to shout at her but his face softened when he saw she was hurt.

"Allyson-."

"I know dad. But right now I really don't want to talk about it so I'm just going to go up to my room."

"No, Ally," her dad said, blocking her path. "I don't care if you don't want to talk about it Ally. You are going to tell me where you were today and what happened to you!"

"I ditched school today and stayed out later then I thought I would!" She pushed past him and started walking to the house.

"And how did you get so hurt and for god sake, Allyson where are your shoes!"

She was already at the door when she turned around and answered.

"I fell. And lost my shoes."

She turned and went into the house.

**I hate leaving guys like this but this was probably my worst chapter and I couldn't really come up with anything for it. And sorry for taking a while with it. BTW Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! 2014 YAYYYYY! **

**PS: Auslly on the way**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. This is going to clear up a few things. A **_**few**_**…**

(Line Break)

Ally sat on the floor of her bathroom. She'd taken off her ripped shirt and was sitting in just her bra and dirty jeans. She had a wet wash-cloth in her hand and she dabbing at the cut on her side. The scrape on her head had stopped bleeding a few minutes ago, and it wasn't deep, but it still stung with pain every few moments. The side cut went in about a centimetre and every few seconds blood would drip out from it. She dabbed at it again and pain shot up her side. Ally hissed and shifted her weight to ease off the cut. Then she felt something under her. She dropped the cloth and felt underneath her. A lump was sticking out from her back pocket. Ally slipped her hand inside and wrapped her fingers around the rectangular object. She pulled her arm back and sighed miserably. Her phone.

Suddenly the memories of the day flooded back to her all at once and the stress hit her hard. It almost felt like a heart attack, the pain and confusion all at once. Still staring at the phone Ally held her breath, afraid that if she kept breathing she wold break down in tears. Then she almost laughed at the thought. Crying over something she didn't even know about. That didn't sound like her. It didn't sound like her at all. Ally wasn't a sappy little baby who cried when she didn't know what to do. Ally was wild, she was crazy. Ally was fun.

_Or I used to be,_ she thought.

Then she shook her head.

_No._

No. She wasn't going to let what Brooke and Cassidy said get to her. She was still the same. She was _still_ wild, she was _still_ crazy and she _definitely _was still fun. She wasn't going to change because the situation told her too. If she was going to get over something she was going to _do_ something wild, crazy and fun. She was going to do whatever the hell she wanted.

And _then_ she would find Austin and kill him.

Then she thought, _Austin._

It wasn't him, but something she had _said_ to him earlier that day.

"_You know what? I should probably just get, like, a giant bottle of vodka and like, drink the whole thing. Then I'll be much better."_

Ally smiled, both at the idea, and the memory. Getting to her feet she realized that her Austin would be great friends if he stopped the lying and the kidnapping. Actually, he'd probably be one of her best friends. She winced and felt something drip down her side.

The cut was still there, and the bleeding had only mildly stopped. She sighed and walked over to the toilet paper roll. She yanked out a long strip, more than six metres long, and broke off the end. She started to wrap it around her stomach, covering the cut, and continued till it ran out. Then she grabbed a hair clip from the counter and clipped the end. She ran out to her room to go get changed.

(Line Break)

Ally tip-toed down the stairs and into her kitchen. It was well past 11 and her dad had already gone to sleep since he worked early on the weekends. She'd changed into black leggings, a light purple shirt that frilled up at the shoulders and purple ballet flats. Ally had a strong distaste for the flats, being short, but she figured she shouldn't being wearing wedges for what she was going to do.

She crept toward the bottom cupboard in the corner, crouched down and opened it slowly to avoid creaking. She smiled, seeing the contents inside. Her dad's wine bottles were lined up straight, all right beside each other in a pattern of red wine, white wine, red wine, white wine…

Ally smirked and reached behind the bottles. At the back, lying down, was another medium sized bottle. She griped it and pulled it out, careful to not knock over the other bottles. She turned it up, and read the label:

_Vodka_

_40% alcohol, etc._

She smiled and closed the cupboard. It was brand new. She stood up and walked to the front door, quietly opening it and stepping out.

(Line Break)

"Da da dum, da da dum…"

Ally sang this to herself over and over again, her words slurring together. She was lying on her back, looking up at the dark starless sky, her vision blurring over every now and then. She was on a picnic table. The same picnic table she'd sat on with Austin earlier that day. When she had walked out of the house and took her first sip of the vodka, her mind was still on Austin and the secret was keeping from her. By the time she was at the end of the street she'd down half the bottle in pure frustration and when she'd reached the next block it was empty. The effects had started to kick in about five minutes after that. She'd walked around dizzy for about half an hour until she found herself at the picnic area.

Now Ally was there, lying on her back, the empty bottle still in her hand. Her fuzzy mind suddenly flashed back to Austin. She scoffed.

"Oh, I'll, I'll tell you everything in bits and pieces," she said, imitating Austin in an inaccurate manly voice. She rolled to her side. "B-biggest load of shit I've ever heard."

Pain ran up her sighed and she hissed. She rolled back onto her back. "Oh yeah," she said, rolling her eyes as best as she could. "Freakin' gash in my side was his fault too."

Then she smiled, closing her eyes in drunk glee. "But he is nice," she said, her words slurring again. "He s-aved me from Dallas. That ugly _jerk_." She paused. "Well…he's not ugly. But he is a _jerk_."

She shifted on her back and sniffed. "Why do _I_ get all the problems? I mean…I mean, why couldn't it be…Cassidy…or Brooke or, or even that ugly bitch Kira. Wha-why couldn't she go fall off a cliff."

After a moment Ally smiled, giggling. "Heh, Kira falling off a cliff."

Her smile faded. "Why…why is Austin even dating her? She's so…so, _mean_. And he's…_mostly_ nice. He sh-shouldn't even be dating her. I'm gunna tell him that. I'll be like: _Austin…_she such a _bitch_ and you're so…mostly nice."

She stopped and rubbed one eye fiercely with her free hand. "That doesn't sound right, does it?"

Dropping her hand she tried to sit up and the world start spinning around her so fast that she shot back down.

"Ow. Now I can't get up…and there is s-something wet on my s-side…"

Ally put her hand on her side and winced, feeling pain from her cut. Her shirt was wet but her mind was too fuzzy to focus on what it was. A sudden breeze blew across her face and on instinct she looked to the side.

Austin was there, standing beside the picnic table looking at her wide-eyed. Ally smiled.

"H-hey Austin." Her smile faded. "Wait…I'm mad at you aren't I?" A trace of pain started at the front of her head and she groaned. "Mmhh, I'm getting a headache…too much th-thinking."

Austin face went from shocked to shocked and confused. "Ally, what the hell happen to you?"

She smiled again and held up the empty bottle in her hand. "Well…it started out as…as a sip…and then-."

Austin snatched the bottle from her hand and studied the label.

"Hey," Ally said. "Give that ba-."

"Ally did you drink all of this?!"

A sheepish smile crossed her face. "No...," she looked at him and he glared at her. "Maybe."

"Why? Why would you do this? When you said you would do this earlier today you were joking, weren't you? So why-?"

"I am under…a-a lot of _stress,_ alright? With you…leaving me out to die and m-my dad and all the m-mind speaking…"

Austin seemed to tense at the last part, but Ally wouldn't be able to notice even if she tried.

"I didn't…leave you out to die," is what he chose to say.

Ally closed her eyes and flared out her arms. "Well, then…then…" She sighed and opened her eyes. "I can't…can't talk about this now. I can't think straight."

"Good idea. I need to get you home."

Ally suddenly felt drowsy and tired and she didn't want to argue with Austin, but another question suddenly popped up in her head.

"Hey, how did you even get here?"

A pause.

"Your side is bleeding."

Ally furrowed her eye brows, forgetting her own question completely. She felt her side again. The wet spot had gotten bigger.

"Oh," she said. "Is that what this wet stuff is?"

She lifted her hand to her face and although it was dark, she could see that her hand had gotten darker with something. Now that she was thinking about it, the pain from her side was starting to come back to her.

"It hurts. Th-this is your fault, you know?"

He sighed and sounded regretful. "I know. Come on I'm taking you home."

She started to sit up and her stomach lurched. She flew back down groaning.

"I can't get up."

Austin sighed then dropped the bottle on the grass.

"Wait," Ally said. "Can I have my bottle back? I think there was some left."

Austin scowled, then picked her up, one arm around her back and one under her knees, but Ally barely noticed.

"No," he said. "In fact, as long as I'm here, you will never touch another bottle that contains even the slightest amount of alcohol _ever again._"

Ally sulked. "Then go away."

Austin started walking and she winced. "Careful! Watch my side."

He sighed and stopped. "Close your eyes," he said.

Ally didn't argue, her eyes being half closed anyway. Wind rushed against her face and it was so sudden that it stung. She dug her face into Austin's chest and waited for it to be over and a moment later, it was.

She looked up, opening her eyes and found they were standing in front of her house. She opened her mouth to say something when pain shot into her head again. She groaned.

"Can you walk from here?" Austin asked looking down at her.

She shook her head. "No. Take me to my room."

"Ally I can't-."

"The doors open…and my dad's asleep. Just be really quiet."

He sighed and after a moment, started up her porch but Ally didn't feel him bring her inside her house or up to her room. The next thing she did feel was him placing her on her bed. She opened her eyes to darkness. He hadn't turned the lights on. Austin sighed.

"We need to take care of the cut first." He paused for a moment and seemed to shift nervously. "Is it okay if I-."

"I don't care."

He moved closer to her and she closed her eyes as he took the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head so she was only in her bra. She opened her eyes again just as he was ripping off her toilet paper bandage that was now soaked in blood. She studied his face as he was looking at her cut and she smiled at how nervous he looked.

"There's a black wash-cloth in the bathroom," she said and his eyes met hers. "I…I think I was using it before."

He turned and walked into her bathroom and listened as he turned the tap on, probably to wet the cloth. She looked down at her cut and saw that blood was already, streaming out of it.

A moment later, Austin came back with the wet cloth and knelt down next to her bed. He started to wipe the blood away and she flinched at cold. He instantly stopped and looked at her.

"Is it too cold?"

She shook her head and he started again. After her side was clean, he held the cloth to cut and she hissed as he put pressure on it.

"Sorry," he whispered, remembering Ally's dad was asleep.

"It's alright."

After a moment he said, "I don't think you're that drunk anymore."

She laughed. "Maybe because…I'm getting tired."

Austin didn't answer to that. After a while he took the cloth away and Ally saw that it had stopped bleeding and she sighed.

"We need to cover it up," Austin said, standing up.

"There's a box of giant Band-Aids under my bathroom sink," Ally suggested.

He nodded and walked back into her bathroom again, bringing the cloth. He came out with the Band-Aids and without the cloth. He knelt down again and started to patch the Band-Aids on to her side.

"I meant to ask you something," Ally said.

Austin didn't look up. "What?"

"Why are you and Kira dating?" Being more herself now, Ally realized that the question sounded kind of rude. She quickly added, "You know, just asking."

Austin waited a moment before answering. "It's complicated."

Ally wanted to pry but he stood up and placed the box of Band-Aids on her dresser. She looked down and saw three giant, brown Band-Aids across her cut, which was no longer visible.

"Where are your shirts," Austin asked, staring at her dresser.

She shifted. "Middle drawer on the right."

A minute later he came back to her bed side with a loose hot pink shirt.

"Arms up," he said.

She raised her arms and he slipped the shirt over her head. Once the shirt was on her, Ally looked at him.

"Are you leaving now?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Umm, yeah I guess."

"Oh," she said and after another moment, "Do you have to?"

He didn't seem to know how to answer.

"I mean, do you have somewhere to be? I didn't think-because you-." She couldn't finish her sentence. She sighed. "Will you stay with me? Please."

"Ally, I don't think-."

"Just until I fall asleep."

He sighed and after a moment he started kicking off his shoes. Ally smiled and moved over to the other end of the bed. After his shoes were off he walked over to her bed. He slid on over the sheets and Ally moved over to make more room for him. He turned to his side and looked at her. She stared back, blinking only once. She closed her eyes.

"Will you ever tell me?" she asked.

She heard him sigh and she opened her eyes to see his face. He looked pained, like the thought of whatever he was keeping from her was already tearing pieces of him away. He shifted his eyes and reached over to idly brush a piece of hair from her face.

"I promised," he said softly.

She couldn't help glancing to his fingers lingering on her face and he pulled away. She blinked, wanting his hand to come back, and she reached over and grabbed it. She brought it back and placed his hand on her face, her own covering it. She felt better. After a moment she asked,

"Will you tell me what happened to me? Like, how I got the cuts?"

His eyes glazed over, thinking back. "Someone through a rock at you," he said, with no emotion at all. "And cut your side."

Ally was now idly tracing circles on his hand. "Oh," she said. She knew she should've been mad but with the effects of the alcohol still lingering and Austin's hand on her face, she couldn't find it in her.

His eyes focused back on her. "You're not mad?"

"I'm still half drunk," she corrected. "Tomorrow I'll be mad."

He smiled but quickly let it fade. "Promise me you'll stay home tomorrow."

Her eyelids were drooping and she fought hard to keep them open. "Why?" Her voice was lazy, tired.

"Because I'm going to come see you tomorrow and tell you…something's, but only if you promise."

Ally didn't need further convincing. "Okay," she said. "I promise." Her eyes were closed now, having given up on the struggle to keep them open.

She squeezed his hand gently, wanting the comfort. "Tell me a story or something," she said.

He laughed. "Really?"

"Mmhmm," She mumbled, no longer awake enough to say any words.

He smiled. "Once upon a time…," he started, but she was already asleep.

(Line Break)

**Austin's POV (ish)**

Austin sat on the picnic table he'd found Ally on earlier. About five minutes after she'd fallen asleep, he'd slowly gotten up and left. He'd paused at her door to watch her sleep. She looked peaceful and he liked it that way. Without her having so much to worry about. Her face looked so soft and fragile, and his fingers itched to run along her skin again. Her eyes twitched in her sleep making her eyelashes flutter and her hair was spread out in a dark mess. He smiled. She was beautiful.

Then something had happened that had made him jerk back. A warm feeling had spread out all across him, starting from where his heart would of beat. He felt warmer, lighter. His eye had widened in realization and he stumbled back almost falling.

Now he sat here, going over what this feeling actually meant. He was attached, just Lyla had told him he would be and _this_ would be something too big to hide. They would find out. One touch would give away everything.

The thing was he shouldn't be surprised. He knew it was going to happen eventually if he'd kept doing this. Exposing himself to her feelings. But he couldn't help himself. Just her being her made him feel amazing. Everything about her made him feel…good. Part of him had wanted to let himself give in to it, let the feelings overcome him. And that side of him had won.

And now that it had, he was going to have to face the consequences. Starting with this.

He didn't need to turn around to know that Trish was standing behind him.

"Austin."

He sighed. "Yes _Patricia._"

Suddenly she was in front of him. "Don't," she said. "Where were you?"

Austin played with his fingers, purposely avoiding her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Shut up Austin! I'm sick of this stunt your trying to pull. And don't avoid my questions so I can't tell when you're lying. _Where were you_ when we went out to feed, and if you even tell me you were with that-."

"Yes!" Austin shouted. "I was with her. I wanted to make sure she was okay after you knocked her out with a rock, sliced her side and made me leave her on the sidewalk!"

"Oh I could've done a whole lot worse. I could've killed her _and_ told Kira that your sneaking off to do who knows what with that mortal bitch! Hell, if Kira knew about any of your weird behaviour with that girl, she'd be dead already!"

"She's not a _bitch_ and her name is _Ally._"

"Why the hell do you care? She's not special! She's fucking mort-!" She stopped mid-sentence and slowly straightened up and put her hands on her forehead. "My. God." She dropped her hands. "I'm a freakin' _moron!_"

Austin was completely still, already knowing he had lost. Trish took a step forward, pointing a finger to nowhere, her eyes still on Austin.

"It's _her._ Isn't it? She's the fledgling. This whole time she was the fledgling. You _knew_ and you didn't tell us!"

Austin stayed completely still and silent.

Trish laughed. "Fine. Don't talk. _Lyla!"_ She called, not once taking her eyes away from Austin.

A second later, Lyla was sitting on the grass next to them.

_You called._

Trish crossed her arms. "Did you know?"

A pause.

_I don't know what you're-._

"Austin's little secret. Did you know about the girl Lyla?! Tell me!"

Lyla looked down. _I did._

"Oh, okay, then do you know why he kept it from us?! Do you know what's wrong with him?!"

Lyla looked back up and turned to Austin. _He does not want you to kill her. He's gotten in touch with her emotions. He is attached to her._

At the word, Trish immediately dropped her arms, her eyes wide in shock and horror. Austin shifted, wanting to leave the tension. Trish, not bothering to wait any longer, walked up to Austin and grabbed his arm. She instantly let go.

"You're warm," she whispered. "How long Austin? Tell me. There's nothing else you could possibly be hiding." She didn't sound sure.

Austin finally looked up, not meeting her eyes. "Just today."

Before Trish could say anything else Austin jumped off the table.

"Trish, you can't kill her."

"Oh I won't have to. Once Kira finds out she'll snap her neck in a heartbeat."

"Kira isn't going to find out."

"How? All it takes is one touch and she'll know."

"I'll wear long sleeves."

"What makes you think I'm not going to tell her Austin!"

Austin stilled but didn't take his eyes away from hers.

"The whole point of us coming here was to kill _her_. We're the council's best people, we could get killed-."

"Listen. The enchantress only wanted her dead because she thought that she wasn't supposed to survive her first year because her vampire cells were supposed to overpower her human body and that when she did survive she would be some rogue psychotic vampire girl. But she's not-."

"Because she's never had another human's blood in her mouth yet."

"If you actually knew her, you would find it so hard to believe that she could ever be a bad person-a vampire at all."

"And you do? You do know her?"

"Yes."

Trish bore her eyes into Austin. It had to be at least a minute before she eased up and sighed.

"Fine," she said. "I want to meet her."

Austin's face slowly fell. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…I haven't told her."

Trish threw her hands up. "No wonder she's such a good liar."

"Listen-."

"No, Austin. I have listened this whole time. I have listened to your side off the story. But all that means absolutely nothing if she doesn't know one thing!"

"I don't want her to know…yet."

Trish actually laughed. "Oh…that's funny. You actually think you have a choice. No, if you don't tell her, I will."

"Okay, give me two days."

"No. We're going to see her tomorrow."

Austin went silent and bit his lip and Trish's eyes widened.

"You were already going to see her."

_She questions him about certain things. She's already suspicious._

Austin turned to Lyla. He'd forgotten she was there.

"Things?" Trish asked. "Like what?"

"Well, about you attacking her and…something else."

"What?"

"Tell you tomorrow."

"What? No!"

"Yes."

"Ugh." She paused. "Wait so we are seeing her tomorrow?"

"If it'll keep your mouth shut."

Trish smiled. "Good."

"But we're not telling her everything. Not all at once. It's too much."

"Fine. Lyla's coming too."

_That's fine. We've already met._

Trish gave a confused look but let it slide.

"So I guess I'm not helping Kira anymore…"

Austin jerked his head back. "What?"

"Well….Kira had this plan where we were going to get Ally to hang out with us so she could kill her. Yeah…she doesn't like Ally."

Austin was stiff for a moment, then laughed. "That never would've worked. Ally hates Kira too."

Trish was about to laugh, then stopped herself. "Austin, about the attached thing. Something's going to happen…eventually and when it does, what about-."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Trish nodded. "Of course you don't."

Austin shook his head and changed the subject. "We should tell Dez. He should come."

Trish groaned. "Fine but he's _so_ annoying."

Austin smiled. "Yeah, yeah," he said.

Then he was gone.

**Sooooo chp 8! Tell me what you think. A little of the fog should be cleared away if not hang in there, it'll all start making sense. Suggestions? REVIEW REVIEW! Byeeeeeee!**


End file.
